


Broken Binds

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood cult, Techno's only mentioned, fnaf - Freeform, fnaf au, very dark stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur gets a new job at a pizzeria, attempting to start a new life, but when strange things start happening and everyday feels like it could be his last, how will he manage to survive the fifth night?And more importantly, survive the truth about his past.__________________________________________________________[I assure you the story is better than this god awful summary]
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Sacrificed Blood





	Broken Binds

**Author's Note:**

> I am so crap with summaries but trust me, I'm really proud of how this turned out :D (Crossposted on wattpad)
> 
> TW- Blood, Death, if anything in fnaf au is triggering to you then please don't read

"Welcome!"

He jumped slightly at the sound of the staticky man's voice through the cheap phone sitting at his desk. The stain-covered wood and mess of flashlights, papers, and unrecognizable marks. 

Adjusting his glasses the frightened night guard picked up the phone. 

"H-hello?"

"Have fun on your first night at this fine establishment and congrats on the job!"

"T-thanks." The trembling in his voice was audible no matter how hard he tried to contain it.

"Is there anything I should know about before I start?" He asked, looking for any kind of guidance he could get. 

"Make sure to keep a close check on the cameras! I'm sure the previous night guards have left some notes to help you. Here are some things to expect. We realize the negative reputation we had at our old establishment, the bite of '87 and so on, but we as an establishment have worked to create a newer and safer working and entertainment environment."

"So what exactly do I-"

"We as a company are committed to being the best we can! Now nothing is perfect, you're the second night guard to have worked here and the first left some, complaints, that we are trying to get fixed."

That didn't make sense. Wilbur was definitely not the second night guard to work there.

"Do you mind if I asked what happened to the previo-"

"Now you may notice the animatronics walking around at night, we assure you they're harmless but, keep a fair distance away from them. If they spot you you'll look to them like an endo-skeleton without a suit and as a result, will try and stuff you in one. And, we'll just say that it would end- unfortunately for the victim."

A long pause.

"Good luck on your first night! And always remembe-"

The phone cut out with a long beep before ending. 

"Remember what?!" He whispered shouted into the phone. 

Taking off the guard cap he ran his hands through his curly brown hair. A small fake gold name pin was stuck on the front of the hat and glimmered in the artificial light. 

Wilbur

Even if the phone guy scared him it was better than being alone in the dark silence. 

Wilbur turned on a light and lit up the room. In front of him was a dark hall and two vents on either side, what kind of place was built like this?

The clock said 11:48 pm. He had 12 minutes before his work technically started. 

Wilbur got up from the desk and looked around the room, the phone guy said there were notes left to help him. 

A gust of wind blew through the room even though there were no windows in sight, the breeze lifting some of the papers pinned onto the old bulletin walls. 

Wilbur stepped towards the walls, cringing at how loud his shoes echoed on the patterned stone floors. He was starting to wonder if the message was just pre-recorded in the first place. As if they would need to replay it over and over again. 

He shivered slightly at the breeze, his cheap uniform was paper thin and undeniably used before due to the rips and questionable stains which he identified as blood. He decided not to question those, better not to know. 

Gripping the flashlight he shone the beam onto the papers hanging off the old bulletin, the cord connected to it limited how close he could get. He could make out faint newspaper headlines on the cracked and crumpled paper. There were thumbtacks strewn randomly on the walls and floors. Thank goodness his shoes were sturdy. 

Wilbur saw a few handwritten notes pinned on the walls.

"DONT LISTEN TO THEM"

"Get out while you still can quick"

"They know. They always know"

With all the damage done to the precious papers he sighed, they had holes and stains all over. Retreating back to his desk he glanced at the clock. 

11:53 pm

The clock blinked on and off randomly. Letting out a small beep every time so quiet yet so loud in the silent room.

Every inch of Wilbur's fight or flight senses told him to leave immediately, but he needed the money. He could at least do the first night, right?

He groaned with his hand covering his face, he didn't have a choice. He was lucky enough to even get a job after he was laid off his last one. Just had to get his paycheck at the end of the of week, then he would search for a new one.

The shuffling of papers calmed him a bit with the noise drowning out the silence. He quickly studied them. 

"WHEN THE VENTS SHAKE USE THE MASK"

"LIGHT SCARES THE PIRATE"

"I'm sorry you ended up here"

"IT WAS A TRAP"

The last message was carved all over the table by presumably a dull knife, Wilbur had a suspicion there was some blood but he refused to touch it to make sure. Better to be in denial. 

He took in a few deep breaths, the thin uniform providing no warmth over his short sleeve shirt. The hat sat next to him on the table, glaring at him.

His feet shuffled to find space under the low table when he suddenly hit something. 

Frozen in place, he slowly moved to check what was under his desk. 

A bear mask. 

"WHEN THE VENTS SHAKE USE THE MASK"

Wilbur snapped out of the sudden flash back. Imagining a sound coming out of the vents, it all felt too real. 

"Please god help me." Wilbur prayed even though he didn't believe in a higher power, and searched through the notes more.

"Never let the generator go out"

"They.....can.....feel....fear"

"I'm sorry"

Wilbur felt that last one hit him, he wasn't apologizing to the person reading this. He was saying sorry for something else. 

A faint sound blew past his ear causing him to snap his head around. 

"Are you sure you're alone..."

No. It must've been his imagination.

A beep from the clock shook him out of his thought filled state and the moment he dreaded finally started. 

12:00 am - 100% power

Night one had begun. 

Wilbur felt the atmosphere change almost immediately. Before the dead silent building felt lifeless, like he was the only living thing there. He felt as if the pizzeria had come alive and heard a faint whisper go by his head which he couldn't make out. The night guard grabbed the mask from under the desk and placed it next to him on the table.

Opening the drawer Wilbur found a journal and quickly flipped through it. There were logs from the past night guards. 

These didn't do anything to calm his fear, instead they only disturbed him further. 

A couple pages had dark red stains and the first few logs only had days one and two. Wilbur had a suspicion that was cause they didn't last to live through the rest. 

He found a pen in the drawer next to him and flipped all the way to the back of the book where the next empty page was. Right next to Stephen Tiaren. He had survived until the fifth night, but his last message showed that he probably didn't make it out. 

"Every night just gets harder and harder. I have a suspicion I won't make it out tonight. If I live to tell the tale I'll mark it down as the first person to complete a week and then I'm getting out of here. They all stop at 6 am sharp. If I didn't and you're the next person reading this. I'm sorry, for you, and for everyone else. I've learned my lesson and payed for my sins. My fate is beyond my control but I pray for you. This book has lots of notes to help you survive even if it doesn't mean anything in the end, and please. Spread this message to the next soul who has to go through this. And maybe one day the cycle will end. 

August 6th 11:56 PM- Stephen Tyran. The 28th night guard. 

There was a spot right under that perfect for a final note. But it never came. 

Wilbur's uniform suddenly felt tight around this neck, the thin material resting uncomfortably over his shirt. With shaking hands he clicked the button on the old tablet in front of him. 

Wilbur flipped through the different camera views and suddenly came across the animatronics. He held in a scream. 

They were nothing like the advertisement had said, almost human eyes stared into the darkness, there were three in a row. Their metal was slightly rusting and they looked almost alive even though they were made of metal. 

Wilbur kept flipping through and noticed a few flashes in the corner of the screen. 

97% Power

There was a flashing attention sign on one of the rooms and Wilbur quickly switched to that one. 

The room was dimly lit and there sat a small music box.

Wilbur quickly pressed on it and the music box suddenly started rewinding itself, the music playing a soft tune calming him a little. He hadn't noticed it before but another box sat in the room, a larger one. And it had stopped shaking. 

Wilbur put two and two together and figured he didn't want to know what was in that box. 

The shaken night guard put away the cameras and opened the notebook to read a bit more. His hands clutched the notebook as if it was his saving grace, and it probably was. 

If you see the pirate in the hallway don't look away. Use the light, it's scared of it. 

When the vents shake use the mask and don't move. The Baker and the Bonnie don't have good eyesight or intelligence. 

The puppet is calmed by music. Never let it go out. 

Wilbur kept flipping through the pages, they all seemed to be named. The Pirate, the Baker, the Puppet. He needed to know what these meant. 

A loud bang shook the room and Wilbur jumped at the sudden sound breaking the deafening silence of flipping pages. The left vent started making sounds as if a huge metal monster was crawling through.

With shaking hands Wilbur quickly pulled up the camera and switched to the left vent. The sound was getting louder and the fear was freezing him in place. 

Wilbur had to cover his mouth to block a scream when he saw it. It was one of the three animatronics he had seen in the main room. 

There, frozen on a crawling position, eyes glued to the camera. Frozen in a crawling position was a yellow animatronic, rusted paint lazily covering the exposed metal. The eyes bore into the camera and had life to them which no animatronic should have. In it's left hand held a plate with a creepy looking cupcake, two eyes on the metal frosting were staring straight ahead, dead looking. 

The Baker

"Use the mask when the vents shake"

Wilbur turned off the camera and the shaking in the vents suddenly went even faster and he grabbed the mask and covered his face. 

Sitting there frozen the night guard, scared out of his mind, watched as the Baker crawled out of the vents, he got a good view of it. The animatronic's body was malformed and the metal was warped, a part of its face looked melted with small holes and cracks letting him see directly into its exoskeleton. 

Wilbur didn't dare take in a single breath as the yellow stained animatronic glided across his limited field of view and make eye contact which made Wilbur shudder, and with a blink of an eye it was gone. 

Gently lifting the mask off his face the room was clear. The air felt like something had been lifted out of the atmosphere, and the cameras showed no signs of anyone else in the vents. 

Wilbur blinked a couple times, his eyes getting used to the room again. It looked like everything was back to the way it was. 

Quickly pulling up the cameras again the vents were clear and he got back to checking everything else. There was the little attention sign again, telling him the music was going to go out. The brunette quickly virtually rewinded it back up all the way, no way he was gonna risk it. 

A breeze shook him to the core, reminding Wilbur of how close to death he just was. 

His heart was almost beating out of his chest so loud that it drowned out the silence. Wilbur turned around to the door he came through, the employee entrance. 

It was a small metal door leading down a hallway from a back entrance. 

Locked. 

Wilbur felt an increase in panic, tugging hard at the cold metal knob. Turning it every way he could but it wouldn't budge.

Sitting back down Wilbur took a deep breath in to calm himself down. It would unlock when it hit 6 am. 

It had to. 

Wilbur sat down and with a shock realized it was already 3 am. 

It was almost as if time passed differently here. 

Wilbur started keeping a silent count in the back of his mind, the digital clock didn't even have minutes, what kind of clock would do that?

The only sound that echoed around was the routine beeping of the clock and Wilbur flipping through the notebook. He had tuned out the repeating lullaby coming from the music box. 

"Maybe I should log my own days too." Wilbur said silently. 

Flipping to a brand new page right next to Stephen Tiaren. He quickly noted down the format he used since this Stephen guy seemed to know what he was doing. 

Day 1

Name: Wilbur Soot.  
#: 29  
Age: 23

Day 1- The door locks behind you but hopefully opens again at 6 am. I encountered "the baker" but the mask seemed to successfully trick it. 

Wilbur's rushed scribbles were just barely legible, his hand was shaking. He saw his name turn a flash of gold for a second before turning back to normal. He was almost convinced it was his imagination, although a inside his gut he felt that he had done something permanent. Now he had confirmed himself as the 29th night guard. 

His feelings weren't calmed by the sudden change in atmosphere.

The pizzeria felt too, alive. 

The brunette knew that they weren't alive, that he was the only beating heart there, that he was just going insane. 

Eventually his nerves calmed down, the music box rang around the entire pizzeria like a saving grace to the dark. Even though it's sound shouldn't be able to travel so clearly throughout this huge building it somehow sounded like Wilbur had headphones on with how clear it was. 

A familiar lullaby repeated over and over in a soothing way, as if telling him he'll be alright. 

That he's forgiven....

With a jolt Wilbur snapped from the calming music and remembered to check the cameras.

No, it couldn't be.

Wilbur squinted at the dark glitchy screen, the area where a tall figure of a metal fox with a pirate hat used to stand, was empty. 

Light scares the pirate

The night guard immediately turned on the hallway lights which were off to save energy. 

There stood the pirate under the dim light, his hook hand and sharp teeth in clear view as his presence was alone enough to freeze the brunette. He was even more mangled up than the Baker, clear wire sticking out which were definitely safely hazards and rusted joints. Someone hadn't taken care of him for a long while. 

Wilbur sat there in a silent staring contest with the animatronic, with similar eyes to the others. Too human, too alive for Wilbur's liking. He flicked the light on and off a few times but he stayed there, the night guard didn't know if it was his imagination but he was getting closer. How the fuck did he even get there in the first place.

Suddenly he remembered, the flashlight. 

Wilbur grabbed the old flashlight which was connected to a wire coming out from the desk and flicked it on and off repeatedly at the pirate, the hallway light and the flashlight must've been connected because it seemed to turn off the lights in the hallway.

And after a bright flash and darkness he was gone. 

The shook Brit let out a sigh of relief and was surprised to see the clock was shining a glaring 5 am at him. Weird. 

Even with him absentmindedly counting in the back of his head there didn't seem to be any pattern or specific time this clock turned to the next hour. 

Well Wilbur wasn't complaining. The faster he was out of there the better. 

His hand tapped the wooden table nervously as Wilbur pulled the cameras up again.

"Ok Wil just do this in a pattern. Check from left to right and rewind the music box. Simple." He said, trying to calm his shaky self with encouraging words. 

The brunette suddenly jumped at the sight of the pirate back at his cove, eyes staring directly into the cameras, he couldn't shake the feeling that he could see him through the three security footage too, but that's not possible. Was it?

No. Surely not. 

A slightly loud child's lullaby rang from the digital clock showing it was 6 am. Wilbur jumped at the loud noise and suddenly the building seem to come back alive, but in the good way. There were some bizarre confetti symbols that lit up. 

Lights started turning on, the familiar sound of vents running air, and most importantly the night guard could sense the change in the animatronics. They seemed, like animatronics. Big terrifying pieces of metal, but not alive. 

Standing up, Wilbur tried the door behind him, unlocked. 

It opened with just a little bit of force and revealed the lit hallway, a little frightening.

Wilbur pondered for a moment before grabbing the journal and a handful of notes and left immediately, closing the door shut behind him. A child's laugh whispered past his ear, so quiet he was convinced it was imagination. 

And maybe it was. 

•••

A light hum of background noise coming from the TV calmed Wilbur, his uniform had been replaced with a yellow sweater. It hung ominously on a clothing hook on the wall, like a warning flag. The hat hung along side it.

With a warm cup of tea in his hand the light above lit up his small living room, even if the apartment was small it was cozy and enough for him. 

The texture of the slightly cheap material of his sofa felt like home, and that's where he needed to be. 

He felt safe. 

Turning down the TV volume and setting his cup on an old coaster his mom had gotten him ages ago he pulled out the notebook. 

"Time to see what information you have." He said to himself quietly and put it down on the coffee table. 

Inside were loads of entries from all the night guards before him and a few names he recognized. 

"Toby Hyde, Eden Umi, Nick Teian. Why does that ring a bell?" He questioned but quickly dismissed. 

He lowered the volume on the TV, the news going on about some new case discoveries. 

"Hmmm." Wilbur quietly muttered to himself, only about 3 people out of the 28 had even made it to night 5, and most of their notes were before starting the shift so that meant he had no clues for what he would face. 

He stumbled across one page, night guard 25. 

Their name was Avery Daril and she seemed to have collected a full few pages of notes. 

"Hello my name is Avery Daril, the 25th nightguard, and I am the second person ever to make it to night 5. The animatronics get harder every day, don't trust the phone guy he's just a recording. They DO get harder every night. Here's a guide for the next person who needs it.

Use the mask on the Baker and Bonnie. They think you are the bear which with why they don't attack.

The flashlight scares the pirate but be warned. Never let the power go out. I don't know what happens when you do, and the power seems to drain faster and faster every night.

Keep an eye out on the ceiling vents, the Broken lives up there. He is not fooled by the mask, you just have to keep him out. 

The Broken? Wilbur hadn't seen the ceiling vents yet. He just assumed the cameras had two angles, not completely different vents. Thank god nothing happened. 

Don't use the mask on the bear, just keep shining your light at it and open your cameras a few times. It should disappear. 

Wilbur noticed the writing get severely more rushed and messy from there, she must've written the first part of this at home. 

A small golden bear has appeared on my desk after checking the cameras. It's currently night 5 at 4 am and I'm logging this before I touch it. 

The bear has disappeared from my hand.

The lights have just turned off even though I was at 30% battery. The generator seems to be broken. I will bring the notebook with me.

The handwriting was nearly illegible as Wilbur read on, almost hearing the panic in her voice. 

I am now in the generator room and there are weirdly stained objects on the wall. It's so dark I can't see.

There was a few dry drops of blood after that. 

They seem sharp. Don't touch them. 

I narrowly avoided the pirate to get here, they move on their own. Their bodies don't move like humans do, they're unpredictable, disturbing, you rarely see them move on the cameras.

I am now powering on the generator. 

And that was the last note ever made by Avery. 

Wilbur shut the book close, the burst of air pushing his hair up before landing back in front of his eyes. 

He needed some time to process all this before going back to the journal again.

•••

Drip....drip.....drip...

Wilbur quietly hummed to himself with the cold water slowly dripping out of the faucet, hitting the cold sink. 

Like second nature he scrubbed at the uniform with some laundry detergent. 

"There we go." He rinsed it off and shook it. The stains were mostly gone, faded to the point where they were nearly invisible. 

"At least it's clean now." He sighed and hung the shirt on the wall. The outside was busy with cars and people going about their daily lives.

If only they knew, not everything in life was so perfect. 

The mirror showed a tired boy with slightly darkened eyes, hair desperately in need of brushing, and his usual face pulled in a small smile. 

"Well. This definitely didn't help my sleep schedule." He said with a loud sigh. Wilbur was practically nocturnal at this point. He was supposed to be wide awake right now like everyone else, the streets were filled with busy people walking and driving to places. 

"Whilst I'm just standing here post-poning my death." Wilbur put both of his hands down on the marble surface. 

"Think positive Wil. Maybe the others didn't make it because they didn't have the information you did." He said to himself.

"Maybe a rest will help me." The brunette slowly paced to his bedroom, an invisible weight almost dragging him down. He suddenly felt exhausted.

"Welp. Time to sleep." He fell onto the bed after changing into his pajamas, the warm familiar duvet snuggled around him, a little short because of how tall he was. 

"Can't keep worrying if I'm not conscious." He sighed to himself, hoping he was right.

•••

"Let's go play!"

Childish laughter followed after the request, innocent giggles filled the air and the scent of grass and flowers suddenly appeared. 

The man followed the girl down the field, so beautiful you wouldn't believe it exists. Birds flew without a care in the world, beds of different flowers all full bloom. 

The two arrived at the center, the girl appeared to be just five. She had a dreamy pastel pink dress on.

The tall man followed behind her until the girl came to a halt and turned around, facing him dead on. A stone look on her innocent face. 

"Why'd you do it daddy...."

"Why'd you let him control you?"

•••

"Gotta go through this crap again." Wilbur exasperatedly sighed at the desk. It was no less terrifying this time, just entering the building makes his stomach turn upside down and him want to vomit. The faint scent of blood in the air might've also contributed to his queasiness. 

When he had put on the uniform again in his car he felt himself shiver. Just the feel of the material made him remember what horrors lied ahead waiting for him. 

"You'd think they'd make this place more welcoming." Wilbur attempted to distract himself by talking. It calmed his nerves.

He was slightly more prepared this time, journal in hand, pen in the shirt pocket with a horrendous print of the FazeBear logo on it. It looked like they had made it from a cheap printer somehow, it didn't look good to begin with and some of the colour had rubbed off. 

He opted for contact lenses this time, no way he was gonna risk dropping his glasses. 

"Here we go again." Wilbur surprised himself with how nonchalantly he said that, of course, he knew he was lying to himself.

The actual moment he sat down was when the panic set in. 

"I don't want to be here."

Wilbur wanted to slam his fist down on the desk. 

This was like some cruel sick joke he couldn't escape. 

"Damn stupid fucking bills making me do this." He groaned angrily under his breath. 

"I'm gonna get fucking killed. No. Wilbur think positive......"

"I'm positive I'm gonna get killed." The table creaked as he slammed his fist down upon the old wood and examined his reddened hand.

"I shouldn't have done that." Wilbur sighed. 

"Well. Still got 5 minutes before I'm being hunted, should probably take a look at the vents." Wilbur said to himself. After all, there wasn't anyone else to listen.

He walked to the front of the open room right before the hallway, there was a sketchy looking double vent at the top of the wall above the big open doorway. One side was closed, there was an attention symbol and it looked worn down like the rest of the building. 

"Is there a switch to close both?" He went back to the desk and saw a small switch next to the flashlight holder.

"Oh. How convenient." The night guard would've sworn that wasn't there yesterday, although to be fair he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. 

The left vent pulled open with a loud creak and slide through the wall to the right vent. 

"You're.....kidding......" Wilbur had just about had enough with this place. 

"ONLY ONE CLOSES AT A TIME?!" He whisper shouted. He was nearly on the verge of mentally breaking down and the night hadn't even begun yet. 

The brunette clutched the edge of the table whilst steadying his breath. 

"This is just like a horror game. Right.... a horror game with a lot more stakes. Nothing to be afraid of." Wilbur was trying everything to fool his brain into being calm, none of it was working. 

"Rewind the music, check the cameras, rewind the music, check the cameras." He chanted in his head. 

"You can't hide from yourself.."

12:00 am - 99% power

"There's that damn voice again... what's it trying to tell me?" He mumbled to himself. 

"Hello again!" The terrible phone quality played again without Wilbur even picking up the phone.

"We hope you had a fine first day at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, our electricians have been working on keeping the animatronics docile and preventing them from accidentally walking through the night, don't mind them if you see or hear one strolling around, they're all set to return and turn off at 6 am sharp." The staticky voice played, Wilbur reminded himself of what he had read in the notebook last night.

Don't trust the phone guy.

"You should see a change in the animatronics the later days in the week, they become less active futher down the line."

Lies.

"We hope you have a wonderful second day a-"

Wilbur cut it out with a long still beep and a click.

With the turn of the digital clock time itself felt like it was being warped, he couldn't keep track of how long had passed. 

"Ok music, cameras, music, cameras.." he kept whispering to himself. This time Wilbur braced himself for looking at the metal beasts, tensing up.

They were no less hideous than yesterday, and he doesn't use that word lightly. They truly were monstrosities.

Tick.....Tick.....Tick.....Tick.....

The calming repetitive melody of the music box made Wilbur feel like time itself was bending, the moment the clock beeped 12. It rang clear throughout the building which still puzzled the night guard. 

The night passed with a steady rhythm of checking the cameras, rewinding the music, repeat.

Wilbur suddenly jumped at the sight of something horrific in the top vents. 

A fox like animatronic with a mangled up mutilated body with stains that looked like blood.

"Oh hell no." Wilbur said and blocked the right side of the vent. Then the sudden realization hit him.

"I can only close one side at once.." he panicked.

"It's fine Wilbur, it's fine, you just have to check the vents faster, it'll be fine." he said to himself. He suddenly understood why they called him the broken. 

The rest of the night passed in an uneventful mist of fending off the pirate once and encountering Bonnie.

The night guard suddenly jumped at the sound of a familiar melody coming from the digital clock. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed in relief at the clicks of the light turning on. 

It almost felt like only an hour had passed, but Wilbur wasn't complaining. He felt like he had auto-piloted through practically half the night just checking cameras and rewinding the music. Wilbur managed to stop jumping every time he stumbled across an animatronic.

A freeing breeze welcomed him as the recognizable sound of the metal door pulling open and closing behind him made it official. Wilbur let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and leaned against the thin exit sealing him from the guard room. He had survived the second night.

It actually wasn't too difficult, although he didn't want to jinx anything. After all, it was definitely going to get harder from here. It was as if the animatronics were just playing with him.

•••

"You know what to do, you want to. Trust me, and all your wishes will come true."

The man was on his knees, his body movements showing he was in excruciating pain, a stream of blood red smoke drifted out from his mouth and wrapped around him. The mist lifted the man off the ground, holding him up straight and raising his arms, eyes open.

And bright red.

•••  
"I really need to get some more sleep."

Wilbur rubbed at his tired, heavy eyes with weighted sighs. He had only gotten five hours of sleep due to being woken up by a hazy dream he could only half remember. All he could recall was a red haze. 

It was 10pm, he had woken up at 2pm after getting to bed at around 9am. Those were some bizarre sleep habits but honestly nothing Wilbur hasn't experienced before. 

"I should've known something that pays so well would've had a catch." He recalls, remembering when he first saw the job ad and thinking the pay was a typo.

"Move to London, they said, it'll give you so many new opportunities, they said." He groaned in front of his equally sunken reflection. He knew nobody actually told him to move, he just needed someone to blame for this other than himself otherwise he might, he didn't know. 

He had found the job application very sketchy but, he couldn't really complain. He needed the money.

The fact that the job was only a one week gig should've been the first red flag, the next should've been the weird working hours. 

The third should've been the fact it paid 10 thousand dollars for a week. 

•••

"Welcome back to your third day on the job! Hopefully things have gotten familiar by now, don't worry about the animatronics. I got reports from our electricians that they have reported back very docile and reacted positively to our tests. I'm sure you know what to do if a little, *cough* mishap...happened."

Wilbur peaked up at that, the cough as the only evidence he had this recording was even made by a real human being. 

"I hope you have a wonderful time on your third shift and good luck!"

It suddenly struck Wilbur. 

"Why does he say good luck instead of just good bye." Wilbur silently mouthed to himself. Of course, he knew the answer. 

The sensation of sitting back into the seat never becomes less terrifying, he feels cold to the bone, shivering. Unable to control the slight shaking. His stomach turns even though it was fine just an hour ago and his skin feels like small tiny needles are pricking him. 

"It's ok. You've gotten through two nights and this is just another one. Just gotta make it till the end." He said calmly to himself. 

Wilbur noticed how he acted different every night, the Brit was very self aware. 

How in the first night he was a terrified boy, in the second he was mad at the universe, and now he's accepted his fate. 

"I've literally just grown up all over again." He sighed. 

A part of him begged to stay home, praying he just "accidentally" misses his alarm clock, loses his uniform, misses the last bus. 

But a part of him deep inside knows he can't miss a night. Not after signing the book.

Wilbur had read the contract very carefully before signing it, even though he knew he had no choice. 

Some of the key things were the fact they weren't responsible for any injuries. Wilbur could understand, this was only a week thing after all. 

The other was that if you missed a single day out of the week the contract would be void. At the time it made sense, this was only a week and if you couldn't even commit to that then..well...you're useless to them. 

But now Wilbur is seeing a bigger picture here. 

He suddenly jumped at the a voice floating by again, cursing himself for always getting distracted. 

"Keep control of yourself, wouldn't want him to get out." 

Followed by a faint laugh and right on clue, the digital clock beeping. 

12:00 am - 98% power

"Here we go. Day three." He said and immediately opened the cameras. There was a bit of adrenaline pumping through his veins, not helping with the slight tremor going through his body and only amplifying it.

He tried forcing his body to relax but to no avail. Even tensing up his entire body and relaxing only replaced the slight tremble for a moment before it gradually coming back. 

"Do they not have heaters in this damn place." He mumbled as a way to distract his mind when first opening the cameras, he knew what to expect. 

But you never remember fear until you experience it again. 

He was slightly alarmed to see them already moving, two out of the trio of monsters were already out of the lobby of the building and probably on the move somewhere else. It relieved him to see that the pirate hadn't moved in his cove yet. 

The top vents were also clear although he had an impending sense of dread that they wouldn't be soon. 

His eyes shifted to the sudden time change on the clock. One am. 

85% power. 

"Shit. At this rate I might run out before 6." He thought to himself and quickly turned off the hallway and vent lights which were his only source of comfort in this terrifying place. 

A loud rattle suddenly sounded and Wilbur looked up out of instinct towards the sound but quickly opened the cameras. 

There was the broken, on the open side of the vent. It was moving incredibly slow with animal like jolts.

"Nope. Not today." Wilbur quickly reacted and slammed the left side shut. 

The groan of creaking metal interrupted his small victory and he swapped views out of instinct to see the Baker nearing the left vent. 

Wilbur worriedly snuck a look at the power supply to see if he should waste some of it on just closing the vent. 

"No I can just put the mask on." He assured himself.

Yet again something else came up in the form of a red flashing warning. 

"Oh shit." He immediately clicked to the music room and started winding it, seeing the big box stop moving. He begged in his mind for the thing to remind faster as he could hear the Baker creeping up closer to the opening. 

"Why the fuck didn't I just close the vents?" He cursed himself.

Finally the bar filled up after what seemed like a whole minute and he grabbed the mask and hurriedly put it on not a moment to soon. 

He had seen this before but the way the animatronics move is not something you get used to so easily. It creaked and the sound of grinding metal once again replaced the newly rewinded music box.

The monstrosity of a kids entertainment robot retreated back into the vents and instantly disappeared.

Wilbur noticed that he had started hyperventilating and he was truely terrified. He had never experienced this before.

True Fear.

To his relief it was already 5 am, except that the power was only at 25%.

The night guard sat there waiting for the clock to strike 6, rewinding the music box twice. He knew he should've been doing something, anything productive with all the time he had doing something like logging in the notebook or reading it but he had his eyes locked on the clock.

Although, a watched pot never boils.

Finally after what felt like the longest hour he had gone through the entire night the clock struck 6 and he relaxed into the chair, sighing in relief as the lights came back on and the ventilation replaced the quiet electronic hum in the walls.

Wilbur felt like a broken record at this point, his days were repetitions of realization, fear, exhaustion, and dread.

•••

"No progress has been made about the murder of Harrison Grey. If you have any possible information about the crime please re-"

"TV's been way too depressing recently, I need to get my mind off things."

With a cup of hot tea slightly burning his hand Wilbur took a sip, not caring that it was uncomfortably warm. A grey fluffy blanket was wrapped around his body which was huddled on the couch, knees to his chest. 

Ever since he came back and changed into his pyjamas a cold chill had covered him. Wilbur didn't feel sick in the slightest but the freezing cold that came with it struck him hard. 

The warm blanket surrounded him in a bit of comfort he hadn't felt in a long time. On the coffee table in front of him was a warm scone, the smell of the baked sweet reminded him of home. 

Opting to at least try and be positive Wilbur focused on the good, which there wasn't very much of but he tried.

A lonely guitar sat in the corner of the tiny living room, it was one of the only things he took with him every time he moved. It was like his only source of home. 

Wilbur continued calmly drinking his tea. The guitar was sort of bitter sweet.

Every time he looked at it Wilbur was reminded of his unachieved dreams and passions.

That's partially why he needed this job. 

A brief memory of arguing with his mother flashed through his mind which hadn't surfaced in years. Wilbur quickly suppressed it, not being in the mood to deal with that right now. 

He was once again reminded of how unsupportive his parents were, forcing him to become an English major instead of letting him pursue music even after he got accepted into a relatively good music university. 

It didn't help that he dropped out only one semester in. 

He could hear what she said repeatedly in her ears. 

"You're not my son anymore."

Wilbur haphazardly put his tea back on the coffee table and put his hands over his ears, shrinking back into his blanket. 

Deep breath in, hold, breath out.

Slowly Wilbur recovered and picked up his tea again, resuming things like normal. 

"Just gotta get through another day."

•••

The smell of rusted dimes flooded his senses although he knew what it really was. 

A sharp glare reflected off the stained silver from the concentrated beam of light coming from his light. 

Surprisingly, a wicked smile rested on the man's face, maroon blood shot eyes glowed in the darkness as a fog as red as rubies slowly filled the room, but he could see perfectly fine. Everything felt clear as glass in a world of filled with mist. 

-

My head, it feels muddled.

A manic laugh appeared and I swung my head around looking for it, then, with horror I realized it came from me.

"You can't go back on your words, when they're signed in our blood." The shadow of a man appeared with the only thing visible about him his crooked gleaming white smile, in his left hand clenched an unrolled piece of parchment.

And on the bottom was a signature which I felt like I recognized, written in red and dripping onto the floor.

"So. How are you going to pay?"

_

My hands were in fists, the tips of my nails digging into flesh.

"Honey are you ok?"

"I'm doing fine dear."

The tv played on in the background as I sat down at the kitchen island. The living room being conveniently connected. 

"Honey what's bothering you, not enough sugar in your tea?" She said as she took a sip.

"You should get some rest. I can tell you haven't been feeling well recently, we can take a trip to the doctors tomorrow if you would like."

My brain barely registered anything she said.

"Focus" I thought to myself, "You're supposed to be happy"

"Honey?" The tv clicked off.

"Did you really expect to receive when you haven't paid yet"

No. Not right now.

Go. Now. We will discuss this later

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I looked up and saw her coming towards me.

"I just got an idea about how you can pay me" it said, followed by a psychotic laugh.

"After all, you wanted happiness, didn't you"

"Love? Are you alright?"

She paused, concern filled her expression. 

"What's the saying again? Oh right, an eye for an eye"

No. Leave us alone, don't you dare touch her.

"Oh I'm not going to"

"You are"

I am you after all.

••• 

"This shouldn't be fucking legal."

Wilbur woke up with a few thoughts roaming around his head.

Realizing his job right now was probably not legal. 

And his dreams were hella weird. 

A glance at the clock made him groan and flop back on to the welcoming, warm bedsheets. 

10pm. Great, he had somehow slept like, 12 hours.

"Well this is probably a sign I don't get enough sleep." 

He groggily got up and rubbed his eyes to get the blurriness out of them. A yawn and a stretch followed as the closet door slid open revealing his small array of clothing hung randomly along with no order.

"Jeans, shirt, socks." He said routinely.

With dread he grabbed the uniform off the hook and slung it over his shoulder as Wilbur walked to his kitchen. 

The peaceful hum of the toaster stopped with a click and out popped the warm bread. 

Humming a tune he had a made a while back Wilbur grabbed some jam out of the fridge and a knife.

"This would be considered normal, if it wasn't 10:30pm." He laughed at his own joke. 

Wilbur looked at the tv for a second, wondering if he should watch a bit before leaving to literal hell but decided against it. 

"Time to survive I guess."

••• 

Being angry at the world didn't work, acting nonchalantly didn't work, trying to stay calm didn't work. What was Wilbur supposed to do now?

Autopilot.

Wilbur completely shut off his thoughts, or at least attempted to. he couldn't help the fear that would cloud his brain every time he saw the monstrosities known as animatronics, nor could he ignore the gut feeling that everything was going to go wrong.

"Congrats on making it till the fourth- I mean welcome back. We've had news from our electricians that they have succeeded in making them more dossile. I'm sure you've gotten the hang of this already bu-"

Wilbur picked the phone up and put it back down with a blank look on his face, there was no use in listening to that pre-recorded tape. 

"Let's get this done." Wilbur said as he took in a breath and breathed out slowly just as the ominous whisper passed by his ear again like clockwork.

"The past bites"

Quick and simple this time huh?

12:00 am - 94% power

The fact his power drained faster and faster every night worried Wilbur immensely.

"Cameras, music, cameras, music."

Wilbur moved past the first three hours with ease with several close encounters but getting past them. It was like playing a video game.

That was, until he caught a glimpse of the battery.

30%

"Shit, thirty percent so soon?" He muttered and realized that he couldn't keep up this routine.

"Please please please." Wilbur prayed as he sat there staring at the clock waiting for it to pass as the battery continued draining every time he went to check the cameras.

"Come on it's five am come on." Wilbur pleaded with the clock and rewinded the music box one last time. He couldn't afford to check it again.

With a jump Wilbur saw a flash of silver from the top vents and a dreadful realization he had to close it.

5%

"God please."

Horror and dread filled Wilbur as the entire pizzaria shut down, lights flicked off one by one until Wilbur was suddenly drowned in darkness.

His head whipped around, searching for any form of light but his eyes failed to track onto anything, instead relying on his hearing.

Wilbur heard movement, and it definitely wasn't his.

His eyes widened and Wilbur didn't know what to do. The night guard slowly shrunk down under his table and hugged his knees to his stomach, and covered his mouth just in case he attracted any noise. 

An unfamiliar tune started playing around the room, followed by horrifying childish laughter and footsteps getting closer and closer as Wilbur closed his eyes and shrunk further into the desk. 

6 am

Everything stopped. 

Wilbur opened his eyes and looked at the lights like they were a god-send, with shaking legs he quickly stood up and looked around at the vacant room. 

And ran out the back door. 

••• 

"Daddy!"

A laugh filled with joy and innocence appeared in the blurry void as the figure of a child came into view. All that was visible was the silhouette of the enfant, it showed fluffy hair and excited body gestures.

"Mommy?" 

Another figure appeared and suddenly the child came to a halt, behind them was a figure of a woman with long, wavy hair and wearing a knee-high dress. She too, was only a silhouette in front of the mysterious light.

The child's actions showed confusion. Then, joy?

The woman kneeled down and embraced them in a hug as the enfant ran up to her. She picked the child up, hoisting her up in her arms and started walking away, but the child reached out for something behind her.

"Mommy, but what about Daddy?" The child whispered.

"Hush darling, he'll be with us soon."

••• 

Nothing had struck Wilbur as hard as the previous night had. He was moments away from death.

His life felt fragile, easy to snap.

He realized his own mortality. 

"No point dwelling on things I can't control." Wilbur hummed to himself and sat down at his small kitchen island. Trying to stop himself from shaking. 

"Wilbur Wilbur, calm down. You still have a few hours till the last day, it'll be like yesterday, you'll be fine." But no matter how much he forced his body to stop it was as if he had no say in his actions. 

The brunette grabbed his ipod, probably considered a relic at this point, and plugged in the cheap headphones he had found at the dollar store. 

Rushing wind combed through his untamed hair, the cold being blocked by his light jacket. Wilbur had opted to walk to the pizzaria tonight. 

Usually walking alone at night was a bad idea but Wilbur had a suspicion he would be able to make it just fine, after all there were scarier things than being in the alone in the dark,

finding out you're in the dark with someone else.

••• 

"Our workers at Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria would like to thank you for staying for the entire week!"

Wilbur sat still on the chair, eyes focused on the table but his mind was somewhere else. The phone guy droned on in the background talking about useless facts and lies that Wilbur knew were fake and just to give him a false sense of security.

His eyes glazed over as his mind became slightly numb, just sitting there waiting for the night to start, and then he noticed.

Wilbur snapped his eyes to the phone where the sound of the man talking was still happening, but the speech was getting dismorphed, static was filling his ears, the volume was increasing at a rapid rate.

The night guard slammed his hands over his ears in a panic as the defeaning sound ran through the room, a jumble of demonic-like talking and static.

Wilbur picked up the phone and quickly put it back down successfully ending the call, and sighed.

12:00 am - 98% power

"Weird."

The rest of the night continued without any more weird activities, even though everything was going well Wilbur felt as if it was going too well.

No matter how many times he tried to convince himself to calm down the shivering increased, the light wind jacket didn't do anything to counter it.

Nothing interesting happened, nothing. It was going like a normal night.

Wilbur was incredibly confused at just how tame the animatronics have been. He didn't even hear the weird whisper at the beginning of the night. Did the so called "technicians" actually do something?"

Every single sound made him react instantly, he had no doubt the animatronics were definitely still moving.

He almost was glad when the cameras showed him Bonnie in the vents, "Nothing the mask won't fix." Wilbur muttered and put it on. 

To Wilbur this situation almost humored him, if not for the fact he was painfully aware of how on the line his life was constantly. After days this was the end. It wasn't even as hard as day 3. 

Did the gods finally take pity on his? Wilbur prayed the luck he was so rightfully owed by the world had finally been delivered.

He didn't let his guard down, although it was starting to wear out a bit as the night went on. Using the energy as sparsely as he could, something Wilbur was experienced with after living on his own for so long.

Wilbur's heart had stopped racing with every noise, his breathing calming down. The clock has been stuck on 5 am for quite a long time now. Any second it would turn to six.

He blinked and a flash of gold appeared.

It was the bear.

Wilbur jumped and backed away from the desk, the bear looking him dead in the eyes. Shaking as if having a seizure. The night guard held up the notebook to his chest and closed his eyes, praying for it to go away. He was so close to completing the week, freedom just out of his grasp.

The sound of the familiar lullaby from the digital clock played.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to find the bear had disappeared. The clock read 6 am, did he do it?

The lights and vents of the establishment made some weird unsettling noises whilst starting up but he didn't care. The adrenaline was still pumping hard in his veins as he reached for the door.

Locked

No. He must've just turned it the wrong way.

Wilbur tried the other way and, nothing. Nada. No sign of budging at all.

The hallway lights started turning on again, air con powering up, but not entirely.

He saw something pop up on the tablet.

Lights-On

Air vents- On

Front Door-Unlocked

There. That was his key out.

This in theory should've been a piece of cake. The animatronics all turned off at 6 am sharp.

Wilbur wrote his final message in the notebook. A last goodbye to whoever next reads this. If he took it with him he wouldn't be able to replace it and in turn would probably cause the next person's death.

This is going to be my final message. I didn't touch the golden bear and the clock struck 6 and it disappeared. And the bear disappeared. The door is locked but the cams reported the front door was unlocked. I always left too early to see this message. I will be leaving the book here. 

Goodbye

Wilbur scribbled this, not wanting to waste anymore time.

The brunette started walking out the main hall, looking around and being as cautious as possible. He had never gone this far into the pizzaria.

He snuck his head around the corner before taking a left towards the main entrance. A pile of supplies caught his attention as a smile hand mirror glimmered in the light and a small pocket knife left on the floor. Without a second thought he grabbed them.

Using the mirror he poked it around the corners before turning as a precaution. Wilbur felt slightly calmer now, he hadn't encountered anything, or rather, anyone. He should've been the only moving thing in the building, right?

Spoke too soon.

Wilbur froze at the sound of movement, that was definitely not human. The mirror showed foxy, just around the corner, walking around. It was hard to describe the movement. The only word he could think of was inhuman. He remembered what Avery said about them, but never that they moved after 6.

The fox's head turned, as if searching for someone. It made eye contact with Wilbur's mirror for a split second before the night guard pulled back and covered a scream. He heard footsteps walking away and let out a breath of relief.

Wilbur opted for a different route, preferably with less obstacles.

Eventually he navigated his way to the main room, just had to cross this to get to the entrance.

He was lucky, only having encountered Bonnie once and quickly recovering. Wilbur scanned the big room and saw nothing. 

And then the lights turned off.

In a panic Wilbur quietly scurried up on the stage in the pitch black room and started walking across it as lightly as he could.

click

The light in the middle of the room turned on revealing Freddy stood there, frozen. 

And with a second click the stage light turned on,

pointing directly at Wilbur.

The animatronic turned to him, locking eyes, and just

collapsed.

Wilbur backed up in fear only to hit the wall.

The dismembered animatronic pile laid there until a wisp of blue smoke rose up from it, forming into a vaguely human shape.

"Wilbur," It said, "Come back to us."

He let out a shriek of terror at the sight before him and backed up away from the blue figure, struggling to take in what just happened.

Suddenly the entire room was filled with red smoke, spiraling. The curtains were blowing everywhere, chairs and tables were thrown to the ground. A heavy curtain blew Wilbur onto his knees in the heavy mist.

"He's here."

So you thought you could come back hm?

Another terrifying voice only describable as horrific filled the room.

"Leave him alone! He already paid the price!"

It's not just that easy darling.

Wilbur looked up at the blue figure, it resembled a young woman who looked familiar. She was just a ghost coming out of the broken parts laid on the floor. Beside her started forming a little girl around the age of 5. 

He scrambled to get his head to understand what was happening, just a moment ago he was moments away from freedom. How did it all change in the blink of an eye?

"Wilbur! You have to cut the bind between you and him!" 

I'd like to see him try.

Wilbur couldn't tell where this second voice was coming from, he looked around the red room and couldn't see anything.

Until he looked down at the mirror he was holding.

His pupils were bright red, the corners of his eyes were dripping out blood which rolled down his cheeks and onto the floor. His mouth started moving on it's own into a wicked smile.

So Wilbur, what do you say?

He was suddenly thrown back against the wall of the stage, a searing pain filled him as if something was being ripped out.

A bright red beam was connecting him to the demon stood floating before him, just a dismorphed vaguely human shaped black sludge with sharp teeth and a piercing gaze stood before him. Wilbur was frozen from just the pure shock as pain clouded his vision.

His mortal brain couldn't comprehend what was stood in front of him. Wilbur stared at the figure which vaguely resembled a human form wrapped in robes of shadow and chains. 

"Who- who are you?" He struggled to yell in the middle of the wind.

You know who I am.

"I really don't." Wilbur rashly replied back, looking at the wind sweeping everything from the tables to several chairs being thrown into walls.

IT DOESN'T MATTER! The figure growled and with a move of his arm blasted the curtains off of the railing.

I am your chance for fame, for money, for everything you could DREAM OF 

Wilbur felt his back hit the stage wall as the demonic creature raised his arms and Wilbur saw a ring of red fire burst up and surround them.

What is your choice Wilbur. You can have anything you can imagine.

"Wilbur, remember!" He heard the voice shouting at him.

But remember what?

••• 

My hands were in fists, the tips of my nails digging into flesh.

"Honey are you ok?"

"I'm doing fine dear."

The tv played on in the background as I sat down at the kitchen island. The living room being conveniently connected. 

"Honey what's bothering you, not enough sugar in your tea?" She said as she took a sip.

"You should get some rest. I can tell you haven't been feeling well recently, we can take a trip to the doctors tomorrow if you would like."

My brain barely registered anything she said.

"Focus" thought to myself, "You're supposed to be happy"

"Honey?" The tv clicked off.

"Did you really expect to receive when you haven't paid yet"

No. Not right now.

Go. Now. We will discuss this later

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I looked up and saw her coming towards me.

"I just got an idea about how you can pay me" it said, followed by a psychotic laugh.

"After all, you wanted happiness, didn't you"

"Love? Are you alright?"

She paused, concern filled her expression.

"What's the saying again? Oh right, an eye for an eye"

No. Leave us alone, don't you dare touch her.

"Oh I'm not going to"

"You are"

I am you after all.

Wilbur felt his body move on it's own.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING he shouted in his own head.

"Just, taking things into my own terms." He heard himself say.

Wilbur watched helplessly as his wife walked over to him with increasing levels of concern.

His body moved on it's own, being controlled by someone else. Suddenly in a split second he held a knife in his hands and she started backing away.

"Dear-"

The demon held up his hand and she was pulled up into the air by a red force, his sight was clouded by a ruby coloured haze.

Wilbur could barely hear anything but he could make out screams of fear and a thrashing body.

And within seconds she was dead.

On the floor. 

A knife straight through the heart.

Wilbur wish he had one in his too.

••• 

"You." He said, pushing himself off of his knees.

"You killed the only thing I ever loved!" Wilbur screamed at the demon who's smile just widened. It was all coming back to him, the deal he took with the devil for happiness, and the price he paid for it.

His family, years of his youth, the reason his life was in shambles, was all because of the creature in front of his.

I can find you better, humans are expendable. You have potential Wilbur. Accept my offer and you will be granted riches, fame, a new love, anything is possible

Wilbur's head still just barely managed to grasp the reality of what was happening as the demon pulled him closer using the bind, his soul felt as if it was being forcefully ripped out.

He felt his body violently react to the rushing memories all flooding his brain which were blocked to protect him.

What do you say Wilbur, you humans are all the same

Wilbur back away further from the demon,

and pulled out the pocket knife.

You fool, 

Wilbur noticed fear in the voice.

A simple knife cannot stop me

Wilbur looked around, there was no where to go. He didn't have any escape. 

Cut the bind.

Wilbur took the knife and sliced right through the beam connecting himself to the demon. It let out a shriek of pain which was almost deafening.

YOU BASTARD, YOU HAVE ONLY ACHIEVED IN KILLING YOURSELF!

The demon started losing shape, hands clawing at it's face and throat in a horrifying way, it filled the room with screams of pain in all different voices and the room felt like it was going through a hurricane.

"Go back to hell where you belong!" Wilbur shouted over the wind and it slowly died down, with the only evidence of the demon being a large scar Wilbur felt on his chest, bleeding heavily. Even though that lasted for so little time Wilbur felt as if he just released years of burden. 

He tried to stay standing but his body forced him to his knees.

"Come with us Wilbur."

The ghost drifted up to him, holding out a hand with a kind smile.

"Finally daddy!" The little girl giggled as she hugged her mom, "You're such a slowpoke. I've been waiting for you for so long! You said we would play in the morning!

Wilbur let out a pained laugh and nodded, memories rushing back.

"Well then let's go." He whispered and accepted her hand as Wilbur felt his soul drifting out of his dying body, all weight taken off his shoulders.

He felt free.

_____________________

"Welcome! Have fun on your first night at this fine establishment and congrats on the job! Make sure to keep a close check on the cameras! I'm sure the previous night guards have left some notes to help you. Here are some things to expect. We realize the negative reputation we had at our old establishment, the bite of '87 and so on, but we as an establishment-"

He picked up the phone and put it back down, ending the call with an eye roll.

"Let's just get this job over with."

A notebook was on the stained, dusty table. 

"Might as well read this ominous thing." He sighed and put the hat onto the desk.

He noticed the night guards logging every night and scoffed at the childishness of it all.

"I guess I'll do it too." He sighed and opened the drawer to find a black pen.

Day 1

#: 30  
Age: 21

Name: Technoblade

And with a flash of gold his fate was sealed.


End file.
